James&Lily Series
by hermionez1
Summary: I use to be hermione_z, but I change my name to *hermione_z* because I could not publish on my original acound for some reason.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: any thing/character you recognize in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. But I own the plot. And if you like this, please review. 

__

Chapter I Lost

Lily wandered through the railway station, trying to find platform 9&3/4.

"You fool, there is no such a thing as magic. It's probably someone's joke." Sneered Petunia.

" How can it be? I even went to Diagon Alley yesterday." Protested Lily. But deep in side her heart, she is secretly afraid the Petunia is right. In 5 minutes, the train is going to take off, and there's still no sign of the platform yet. 

"Found the platform yet?" asked mum, as she rushed to lily. Lily shook her head.

"O Dear, O Dear!" said mum.

" I think you should ask someone." Advised dad. After a long run around the station, he was quite breathless.

"You know what I think, I think we should go home and pretend the whole thing never happened." Said Petunia, trying to get attention, but didn't quite succeed because everyone's attention fell on a dark hair and dark eyed boy who's running towards them.

"First year?" asked the boy breathlessly.

"I beg your pardon?" said Lily; she didn't know what the boy was talking about.

"Muggle-born?" he asked again still trying to catch his breath.

"What?!" shouted Lily, frustrated.

"Know where the express is? Lost? 9&3/4?" said the boy in a hurry.

Except for 9&3/4, Lily didn't understand a single word he's been talking about. Finally, she gave up. 

"English? You speak E-N-G-L-I-S-H?" shouted Lily.

The boy stopped. Then he chuckled.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry to catch the Hogwarts Express. I'm James Potter. You must be a First Year & a muggle born. O, First Year means this is your first year at Hogwarts & muggle means non-magic people." The boy added, seeing the confused look on Lily's face.

"Can you take me to the platform, please?" asked Lily.

" Sure, I'll explain some of the things in our world to you when we are on the train," said the boy, "then I'll introduce some of my friends to you. Here, I'll take these." He offered to take Lily's bags.

"That's very kind of you. I'm Lily Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Lily.

On the express, Lily sat next to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, James Potter and a black hair, blue eyed girl called Sylvia Rose. Lily found the boys funny and easy to make friends with. But Sylvia is a grumpy girl and she doesn't seemed friendly to Lily.

"So Lily, tell us about your past." Asked Sirius. He knew James, and Peter very well. He met Remus yesterday, they had a nice chat together. But he had never seen Lily before so he's very interested in Lily's past.

Note: I think this is boring, please review and tell me what you think of this, but I promise you that the next one will be better. The next chapter will be called Lily's Past.


	2. James&Lily Series 2

****

The James & Lily Series

Part one

__

Chapter Two—Lily's past

"I was born in London, on the 21st of August 1961," Lily said, "Into the Evans family. My Great-great-great-great-great grandparents were both magical. My Great-great-great-great-great grandmother was a prophetess. She predicted that there will be no wizard or witch in our family for the next 6 generations and we will be taken as muggles. But on in the seventh generation, there will be a witch, a very powerful witch. She, her husband and her children will change the whole course of history and save the world."

"My family had been waiting a witch, among me, my sister Petunia and two of my cousins for a long time. Petunia is terrified at the idea of being a witch. She freaked out when she heard that I'm a witch. But my parents are so elated when the letter came, that they cried for hours. But Petunia was ashamed for having a witch in her family."

"That is so cool!" exclaimed Sirius.

"What school did you go to in the muggle world?" asked Remus.

A smile appeared on Lily's face as he mentioned her school. "I went to the Flourintons School of Special Talent."

"That's the school my mum always wanted to go to when she was young." Said Remus.

"Yes, a lot of people wants to go there. But only a few can get in. I got in because of my talents in Ballet, Tap dancing, Irish dancing, singing, ice skating, gymnastics, writing, and playing saxophone as well as piano and my talent in art. I was the only one in the history of the Flourintons School that got the All Round Award three times in a row. My teacher very proud of me. Also, I'm the only one on Pointe in my Ballet class." Lily was going to go on, but she stopped when she saw the confused look on the boys' faces.

"O, Pointe is a Ballet term meaning…never mind, you'll never understand." She said, "so, I was an all round student, Queen of the school, I have lot of friend and the teachers are very proud of the Never-do-wrong-me. And they are the only people who felt sad because I'm a witch. My teachers said that I could be in Hollywood by the time I finish my studies in Hogwarts. So I promised her to keep on practicing my saxophone, Ballet, ice-skating, gymnastics, tap & Irish dancing, writing songs and novels, and singing. I'm going to go back to my musical, gymnastic, ice skating or writing career as soon as I finished my magical studies."

Lily stopped there, partly because she can see that the boys think she's weird to do so, partly because she needs to change into her robe.

Lily's robe is a silky, dark green one embroidered with white lilies. Her mum designed and made the robe for her because her mum's a fashion designer (her dad is a film director). Lily put her long auburn hair in to a ball at the back of her head and tied a dark green ribbon that goes with the dress around it. She combed her long eyelashes and her eyebrow, and put on a pair of green slippers. She looked so beautiful that the boys' jaws dropped open when they saw her.

"What?" asked Lily, "my mum is a fashion designer."

Note: well, what do you think? Is this one better/worse than the last one? And, I know that it's not exactly possible for a person to have so many talent, but it's only fun if she has lots of talents. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this fic.


	3. James&Lily Series 3

****

The James and Lily Series

Part I

__

Chapter 3—Sorting

The Hogwarts express finally arrived. Hagrid, the biggest man Lily had ever seen, led them across the lake to get sorted. Sirius took a long time explaining about the house to Lily.

In the hall, Lily sat with her new friends, while waiting to get sorted.

"I wish I'm in Gryffindor." Said James hopefully.

"So do I." Echoed Sirius.

"Potter James."

James nearly ran to the stool and as soon as he put on the hat, the hat shouted out:

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

The Gryffindor table cheered.

"Tara Magester!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Maya Piyavich."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy Lucius."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Diggory Amoy."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Black Sirius."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Petiggrew Peter."

"Sl…GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin Remus."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Rose Sylvia."

"SLYTHERIN!"("Ah!" exclaimed Remus in disgust.)

(And so on)

"Evan Lily!"

Lily slowly walked to the stool and put on the sorting hat." 

"Hmmm," said the hat, "you're very kind, loyal, and extremely brave and clever, a bit sneaky and very powerful. O, you're too hard. I dare say, you can choose between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"Definitely Gryffindor." Thought Lily.

"You sure? Well, if you want to be a Gryffindor, then a GRYFFINDOR you shall be." Shouted the hat.

The Gryffindor Table cheered as Lily walked toward them.

The Gryffindor First Years were later joined by Frank Longbottom, a black hair gray eyed girl call Lesley Keith, and a brown hair blue eyed girl called Rebecca Shirley. Lily made friends with them immediately.

After the sorting was the delicious feast. The boy ate as much as they possibly can. But Lily didn't eat much.

"Why don't you eat? These meatballs are delicious." Asked Sirius.

"Excuse me, I'm a dancer, a singer, a player, a gymnast and a ice skater. How am I going to do those things if I get fat?"

Sirius rolled his eyed, "Whatever."

When the feast ended, the Gryffindors walked up to the common room.

"What do you think of Lily, my buddies?" asked Sirius.

"I think she's fine, but too much of a goodie-goodie." Said James.

"Yeah," agreed Remus, "she wouldn't break a rule if you pay her to."

"I don't think she fits in our group." Said Sirius.

"I think we should wait and see about that, we can't judge people when they've only been with us for a short time." Said James.

"Yeah, I agree with you again." Said Remus.

Just as they walked towards their bed, they heard the most wonderful music drifting from the girl's dorm…Lily was playing her saxophone.


	4. James&Lily Series 4

**__**

James and Lily- Series Part 1

Chapter 4—the Mysterious Prank

Sorry that this 1 took so long, but the school had started and the scholarship tests r starting soon. So I'll be kinda busy.

*****

The next morning, James woke with a start. A loud, funky music was ringing in the air. He looked around for Sirius and Remus, but they're not in the dorm.

__

This is very strange. Thought James, as he walked in the common. To his surprise, his friends all seemed to be in the common room.

"JAMESIE!!!" Shouted Sirius, over the loud music, "COME AND DANCE WITH US!! THIS IS AWESOME!!!!!"

James gasped as he squished through the crowd towards his dancing friends. The common room is filled with all the Gryffindors. Lily, of all the people, was standing on a chair and singing loudly with an enchanted microphone in her hand, her eyes twinkling in the sunlight. There were people cheering, dancing, singing and clapping, everyone seems to be bewitched by Lily's beautiful clear voice.

"She's FANTASTIC!!!" said a six year, "Just like a professional."

"Yeah! I know!!" exclaimed his friend, "I heard that she went to a school for geniuses in music, art, artistic sport or literature."  
"Who needs to go to concerts when we have Lily." Said Frank Longbottom. "GO LILY!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Lesley. James's jaw dropped open, Lesley was usually quite composed. Rebecca was always the wild one. But, Rebecca, when James spotted her, was a hundred times wilder than Lesley.

"GO LILY!!!! GO LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone literally started to echo that again and again as if they're in a Quidditch match.

"Sirius, WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING!" shouted James.

"Well," explained Sirius, "Lily got up early to practice singing, she started to sing a pop song. A couple of muggle born joined in. Then more and more people began to sing along. So Lily undid the shrinking charm she putted on her microphone and enchanted it. And then all this started."

"but Sirius, do you realize how many points we're going to lose if the teachers finds out about this?" asked James serious.

"Wha—!!" Both Sirius and Remus choked on the chocolate they were eating.

"Gee, James, when did you start to follow rules? Look, there's Molly Greta, who probably never broke a rule in her whole life and there's the arrogant and annoyingly 'perfect' Gilderoy Lockhart, the school 'prefect'. There are both breaking rule number 124 with us, and YOU, YOU—

Sirius grew speechless with mocked shock.

"That's was a speedy, dramatic, amazing, unbelievable and unfortunate change you know, James." teased Remus.

"Alright, alright. Pretend that I never said that." Said James. He wasn't about to be called Mr. Start-to-follow-rules when just yesterday, he called Lily a goodie-goodie. 

In a short while, James, like everybody, was bewitched by the red-haired girl, who yesterday, behaved like a demure serious lady, but today, like open, happy singer, totally absorbed in her own music.

If Professor McGonagall hadn't force the Gryffindors to eat breakfast that day, the Gryffindors would have danced the whole day. _('unbelievable behavior! Never have I, in my whole entire life if i might add, seen such a noisy, careless group of children. 50 point off Gryffindor!' said McGonagall.)_

However, when the day was over, James got 40 points back for Gryffindor in Transfiguring. Remus was praised in portion, and earned back another 30 points. Sirius did well in portion, but Professor Terrell was too mean and strict too give out lots of points. Lily answered every single question right in charms, and got 50 points from Professor Flitwik. Even Peter got 10 points for Gryffindor in Herbology, though he unfortunately lost 20 points in charms.

At dinnertime, when the four boys advanced toward the hall, they heard a scream. The next moment, Lucius Malfoy ran out of the hall, cursing, his hair is both pink and smoky. He was followed closely by Professor McGonagall. The four boys broke out laughing. Which made the Professor stop.

"did you boys do that?" she bellowed, pointing to Lucius' hair.

Before any of them had time to explain.

"POTTER!!! BLACK!!! LUPIN!!! PETTIGREW!!! THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU ARE ALREADY IN TROUBLE. I HAVE BEEN WARNED BY YOUR PARENTS OFYOUR REPUTATION FOR BEING PRANKSTERS, BUT THIS HAS GONE TOOOOOO FARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!" roared the Professor unreasonably, "DETENTION, YES, ALL OF YOU, INCLUDING PETTIGREW!!!!! Meet me in the office at 8 o'clock sharp!"

James and Sirius looked at each other.

"What was that all about?" asked Remus, completely astounded.

"I admit that the idea is brilliant, just the kind I would have thought of, but I didn't do it, did you?" asked James.

The three boys shook their head.

"But if we didn't do it, who did?" asked Peter.

The boys thought hard, now, who in the school (except for themselves) likes to play pranks on people and have a brilliant mind? There weren't any, no, not that they could think of.

So, at eight o'clock, the boys walked gloomily to the professor's office.

Professor McGonagall was sitting in her desk, looking stern.

"You will rub all the trophies in the trophy room three times Potter. Black, you'll mop the floor 3 times. Lupin will then polish both the floor and the trophies, and Mr. Pettigrew, you can go back to the common room- (Peter let out a sigh of relief)-to copy out your charms book three time (Peter let out a gasp of horror). You may start NOW." She said while she walked to the door, "By the way, another toe out of line and you'll been expelled before you can say 'detention'." 

James and Sirius looked at each other gloomily. They had played pranks on people countless times and they had always managed to escape troubles, but why do they have to be punished for something they haven't done?

Suddenly the door creaked and opened. James turned around, expecting to see a teacher. But it wasn't.

The End of Chapter 4 

**__**

Note:Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't like to be as wild as lily.

And I only made lily look perfect and act perfect to show that she loved magic enough later on in the story to give up her musical career.

PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__ **__**


	5. James&Lily Series 5

Chapter 5—Not That Kind of Girl

It was Lily Evans.

'What are you doing here?' James asked in a surprised tone.

'Sorry guys,' said Lily in an apologetic tone, 'I painted Lucius' hair pink. But I didn't know you were in trouble for that until 5 minutes ago.'

It took the boys a few minutes to realize what Lily had just said. Lily sat on the floor polishing trophies magically while the boys stood motionless on the spot. Then-

'You? Painted Malfoy's hair?' they said unanimously.

'Of course,' said Lily in a matter-of-fact tone, 'living in the environment I lived in, you just couldn't help noticing that Lucius' hair looked much more _interesting_ in pink. As for the smoke, I just added it to show how his personality.' Lily broke into one of her most attractive giggles.

'But I thought…' said Sirius, still dumb struck, 'but I thought you weren't a prankster.'

'Me? Not a prankster?' said Lily as if she was highly offended. 'Me? Lily the holy terror, _not_ a _prankster_? This is a scandal. An absolute scandal!'

'You certainly didn't sound like one when you were talking about your _talent_ yesterday.' Reasoned Remus.

'Blimey Remus, I can't tell too much of myself to total strangers. You know how many stupid unreasonable people dislike pranksters.'

'You may say that again.' Said James, then he turned to Remus and Sirius and said triumphantly, 'I told you not to conclude whether Lily is a prankster or not so quickly.'

Sirius opened his mouth to said something but at this precise moment, Professor McGonagall walked in…she saw Lily and the boys…she turn white with fury…then red…for a moment she looked as if she was going to explode…then-

'Explain.' She said simply.

'Well…' said Sirius, but Lily cut in,

'Professor, I dyed Malfoy's hair pink, it wasn't the boys.' Lily said easily and almost as simply as Professor McGonagall did.

The professor, again, turned white and then red, after that, she frowned in confusion, 

'Well…in that case Lily, you silly girl, why did you do that? 40 points of Gryffindor.' Lily tried to look ashamed, but didn't quite succeed.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Professor McGonagall started laughing, 'sorry boy, I guess I'd have to make it up to you by giving you 5 points each. You can go to the common room to tell Mr. Pettigrew to stop copying the book now.' She walked off laughing.

'Wow,' said Remus, 'that is so unlike McGonagall.'

The boys nodded in agreement, Lily, however, bounced off to bed quickly.

'Well, Mr. James Potter, Lily is certainly not that kind of girl we think she is.' Said Sirius, trying to imitate Gilderoy Lockhart.

'No, she's definitely not _that _kind.' Replied James in a mocking solemn tone not unlike the Lockhart one.

Well, here's the 5th chapter, yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it's short, but please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
